The Rise of the Demonic Dragon Emperor
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Seven years ago Lelouch's life changed forever and was introduced into a world different from the one he grew up with. Now beginning to leave his mark upon the world as he rises as the Demonic Dragon Emperor seeking retribution for himself and his sister, but nothing is as easy as it seems. Lelouch/Harem (Tsubasa, Ingvild, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Kallen, C.C, Lint, and Millarca so far)


A/N: well here is another attempt at this crossover and this time I am feeling very confident about this attempt.

Now to avoid a repeat of the "Bennia Incident" where harem and pairing candidates will consist of those who are at least Lelouch's match or close to it within a year or two in physical age so I won't bother with a pairing and no aging up to avoid issues. I had tried to include Bennia in the harem during my previous attempt, and despite my own misgiving at the idea even when I aged her up it backfired resulting in me deciding to start from scratch again…although as a consolation I did win a bet between a fellow and me author so it wasn't a total loss.

But to be clear there shall be NO underage pairings in this story, so you can all rest easy.

Anyway, this has some similarities to my previous versions of Demonic Dragon Emperor crossover, but the beginning and peerage line up for Lelouch is different with a lot of action in this starting chapter.

So without delay let's get into it, and anything else I'll leave at the end…enjoy.

* * *

_-Telepathic communication-_

"**Sacred Gear speaking."**

_Thoughts…_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kings and Demons**

"Diodora is inside that mansion."

A young man with black hair and amethyst eyes noted as he leaned over a boiling pot, which had been part of a scrying spell to seek out their quarry. His attire consists of a black cape with a wide-collar and a red interior trimmed with gold and a two-piece purple bodysuit modeled upon Victorian-style fashion with a white cravat trimmed with gold and black gloves while the boots were integrated as part of the body suit.

On the table near him was a black spiky mask with a gold bird-like emblem like the base.

"What's the plan, Lelouch?"

Lelouch glances to his left at the young man with shoulder-length blue hair, fair skin, and dark blue eyes. Tsubasa Yura wore attire consisting of a black and gray trimmed attire with shorts and a tunic-style uniform with black gloves and matching boots. Like Lelouch, Tsubasa wore a sleeveless black turtle-neck undershirt which could be pulled up to cover the lower half of her face. Her own mask was a much simpler design that was smooth and black with no visible eyeholes sat on the table near her.

"We'll use a cloaking spell to conceal our presence. I'll stay outside and keep a lookout while ready to support you and Tomoe with magic if need be, but if all goes according to plan we should be in and out before anyone realizes we're there."

Tomoe, like Tsubasa, wore the same attire as the latter, yet she added a black cloak and hood while placing the shorts with a skirt and black tights to protect her modesty. Another difference between them was besides having a fair skin complexion she possessed shoulder-length reddish-brown hair styled into a pair of pigtails and light brown eyes.

"I like it," Tomoe Meguri exclaimed eagerly to get started.

The group led by Lelouch were freelancers to put it kindly and were open to accepting jobs from various clients depending on the nature of the task with a close _relative _of Lelouch sometimes acting as the one who would meet the client and collect the details of the task keeping his identity hidden. Lelouch performed tasks that hunted down those who deserved death, but he was open to accepting almost any job save for those that went against his personal beliefs or didn't benefit him in some way.

They operated under code names, and Lelouch dubbed their group the Black Knights.

This was one job where Lelouch would benefit, and he could melt out some well-deserved justice to one who very much deserved it.

"I'll be ready to summon some Hel-Walkers to back you two up should his peerage become a problem," Lelouch offered.

"I doubt we'll need them," Tsubasa said confidently they could complete their task without Lelouch needing to overly involve himself.

"Well we are technically outnumbered," a cheerful voice replied.

The third teenage girl, who was the newest member of their group was the same age as Lelouch, Tomoe, and Tsubasa with a fair skin complexion, but oddly she had shoulder-length hair that was a mix of primarily silver and black. She also possessed red eyes wearing a battle suit consisting of a sleeveless black leotard, black boy shorts with thigh-high boots, matching fingerless gloves and a black trench coat trimmed with gold.

"You were handling his peerage pretty well when they faced you, right?" Tomoe asked.

"That is true, but not to speak ill of your skills, Miss Sellzen, but Diodora did escape you."

The last member of the group present with Lelouch was another seventeen-year-old teenage girl with sleek waist-length silver hair, deep red eyes and porcelain skin wearing the same attire as Tsubasa.

"Don't worry about it Millarca, because this time it's the four of us against them," Lint Sellzen offered before patting Millarca Vordenburg on the back in an overly friendly gesture.

"Diodora may not be the most powerful of the Astaroth Family, but I wouldn't consider him less of a danger," Lelouch advised.

At present Lelouch and his friends Tomoe and Tsubasa were hunting Diodora Astaroth, the next heir of the Astaroth Family and a relative to one of the Four Devil Kings, rulers of the Underworld, Ajuka Beelzebub.

What had earned the young devil a death sentence was due to his nun-fetish, which led to Diodora traveling the human world seeking famous nuns or holy maidens where he would charm them into falling in love with him. Once the nun was cast out from the Holy Church, the reason varied among them individually, Diodora would come to their rescue where he would unveil his true nature by breaking them both emotionally and physically turning the victim into a slave who would slavishly obey his every whim.

The other Devil Families paid him no mind to his disgusting hobby, although this risked breaking the cease-fire between the Devils and the Angels of Heaven should they become aware of his actions. However there were some devils from lesser households who felt Diodora's nun fetish threatened the fragile peace between the two sides, so they sought the help of an independent third party who could resolve this issue by assassinating Diodora.

If any devils from the other seventy-two families were to take action, it could ignite a civil war between the old and new Satan factions, which had entered into an uneasy peace following a violent civil war between them centuries ago.

Lelouch had tracked Diodora to Russia where he interfered in an attempt by the devil to add another nun to his collection. Although he couldn't stop the nun from being excommunicated from the church, Lelouch brought the nun under his protective custody before pursuing Diodora to Italy where he had already begun attempting to charm another nun and arranging for her excommunication.

Once more Lelouch intervened and made arrangements for the nun to be taken under the protective custody of a faction Lelouch was allied with through a family member with Diodora unaware of the fact the nun was no longer in the country.

_That disgusting bastard will not escape this time, _Lelouch thought as his plan was perfect.

"I'll stay with Lelouch, and be ready to defend him or support you three as back up from the rear," Millarca offered who received a nod from Lelouch.

"Let's go," Lelouch commanded as he and the others, minus Lint, put on their masks.

* * *

Departing the hotel, the group had made into a temporary base of operations Lelouch led Tsubasa, Tomoe, Lint, and Millarca across town to its outskirts where a two-story mansion sat where Lelouch had confirmed through his magic as the location Diodora was residing within. His peerage consisted of mostly nuns and holy maidens he had, tragically, broken into slaves so Lelouch wasn't expecting their combat prowess to be nothing impressive although their magical abilities could be a problem.

_The real problem is Diodora will likely abandon them to save his own skin if we are caught dealing with them, _Lelouch reasoned internally.

This was reinforced by the fact that Diodora tended to dispose of those within his peerage he grew bored of one way or another, although the only nun he kept was the one who was his queen who was undoubtedly the most powerful of the nuns he had collected if only for her abilities.

Beyond that Lelouch knew Diodora had come to this small town in the middle of nowhere within Italy to add another nun to his collection, so it was possible he was one or two peerage members short. However, Lelouch decided not to expect that should considering how his plans in Russia to add the nun whose life within the Church he had ruined went belly up.

"I'll stay here with Millarca," Lelouch said coming to a stop on a rooftop that was at least a mile away from the mansion where Lelouch and his companion would hide behind a chimney while the latter would use magic to monitor their progress and keep a lookout for anyone who could be a potential threat.

"Right we'll take care of it," Tsubasa replied before leading Tomoe and Lint to the mansion.

"First let's take care of that detection barrier they set up," Lelouch said extending an arm towards the mansion as a dark purple magical circle formed in front of him followed by Nordic runes appearing around it.

_It's not bad, but not good enough, _Lelouch said as he found tampering with the barrier child's play, but instead of disabling it he merely tricked it into ignoring Tomoe, Lint, and Tsubasa as they passed through the barrier without alerting its caster.

Once his part was done, Lelouch drew out a small map of the area as runic emblems representing various people, specific runes represented Diodora and his Peerage while three unique runes represented Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Lint. Thanks to the magic that animated those runes are written upon the map by enchanted ink the runes moved according to the positions of where those assigned to a rune were located allowing Lelouch knowledge of their locations in real-time.

_-As expected it looks like Diodora is in one of the master bedrooms on the second floor, and predictably it looks like some of his peerage is with him. The rest are in rooms on the second floor.- _

Lelouch instructed through a telepathic link he had established with the trio with Tsubasa the first to comment.

_-Understood, we'll kill him before he knows what happened.- _

_-Lelouch what should we do with the rest of his peerage?-_

Lelouch pondered on Tomoe's question for a moment; although what happened to those girls was tragic to put it lightly he didn't see any way for them to truly recover from what Diodora had done to them. The less he thought about it, the better because given how devoted they were to him and what Lelouch had heard about what he had subjected them to he was doubtful recovery was possible.

If anything it only made Lelouch more determined to make Diodora pay, because in his mind scum like him didn't deserve to exist.

_-Kill them, but…try to make their deaths as painless as possible they have already suffered enough at his hands.-_

There was no reply, but Lelouch could feel their understanding and shared his sympathy about them.

"At the very least I can make their ends quick and painless," Lelouch said out loud leading to Millarca to putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure it's for the best," Millarca offered kindly. "We can't even begin to really grasp the emotional damage alone those girls have gone through."

Lelouch sighed, "Yes, I know. This is as at best a mercy kill for them."

He wasn't pleased about it, but Lelouch saw it as the only way to deal with them. Besides given Diodora's position within the Underworld and how his demise, should another devil from a house kill him, could set off a civil war so Lelouch couldn't leave any witnesses behind. It was unfortunate for those women who endured horrific things Lelouch couldn't even stomach to think about, but at the same time, he knew it was for the best both for his mission and for them if Lelouch didn't like it.

_If I didn't have to worry about stealth I had a curse in mind I would've loved to inflict upon Diodora, _Lelouch thought because he felt death was too merciful for Diodora.

Considering the miles-long list of horrifying things he had done to every nun who was unfortunate enough to fall prey to him and added to his collection, which was more than enough to make anyone's stomach turn.

Suddenly two new runes appeared on Lelouch's map, causing him to worry.

_They aren't members of Diodora's peerage, who are they? _

Quickly casting a minor scrying spell used for short-range usage Lelouch saw two women, whose attire was similar to Lint's, but instead of a coat they wore cloaks with hoods instead armed with actual holy swords instead of the traditional light swords, a weapon with a blade of pure light, seen upon most exorcists.

_How did they find Diodora this quickly?_

As part of his plan, Lelouch intended to shift Diodora's demise onto the Church after ensuring his crimes and hobby came to light, providing them with more than enough justifiable cause. Moreso since Lelouch had discovered as did Lint on her own that members of the Church had been accepting bribes from Diodora to ensure the nun he wanted was excommunicated from the church.

When Lint tried to tell her superior about the corruption she discovered, not only that same superior was part of it, she was excommunicated from the church.

Using this along with combining their findings together, Lelouch and Lint exposed the corruption within the church along with Diodora's crimes setting off a scandal that shook the church to its foundations. The nuns who had been lost and were quite beloved were horrified to learn the truth of events that led to their excommunication and how it had been allowed to happen because of a bribe or two. Furthermore, Lelouch found even more evidence of questionable dealing these same church leaders were engaged in so he exposed that as well leading to what Lelouch was sure a massive shakeup within the Holy Church and its associated organizations and allies.

_I guess I overestimated how much the Church would try to save face by hunting down Diodora, _Lelouch annoyed realizing his plan had worked far too well.

_-Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Lint you three have to hurry, exorcists from the church are advancing on the mansion. They'll hit the barrier within the next two minutes, take out the target and get out of there!- _

_-Well, that was fast of them- _

Lelouch brushed aside Lint's comment before casting another spell.

"From the depths of Helheim, I call thee to obey thy commands, in exchange; you may feast upon the blood and souls of my enemies. Rise now and strike down my foes and seize thy lives with thy cold hands of death," Lelouch chanted as magical circles, over a dozen, appeared in the alleyway and empty streets below.

Hel-Walkers, vaguely humanoid beings with blue and white coloration with shards of ice poking out of various areas of their bodies wore the tattered armor and clothing they once had in life. They were warriors, but they were denied passage to Valhalla and were instead condemned to Helheim because of dishonorable acts they committed in life. Driven mad and reduced to no more than crazed serial killers as a result of their time spent being tormented in Helheim for their crimes until nothing left of them remained. As such Hel-Walkers, driven by their envy and hatred of the living, possessed extreme brutality and savagery yet they would obey a highly skilled user of Seiðr Magic practiced by the Vanir Gods, and Lelouch's teacher was one of its greatest masters.

"Now, match and defend my companions from any who threaten them. Kill anyone who gets in your way!" Lelouch commanded as the Hel-Walkers wordlessly obeyed and began running towards the mansion.

"Won't they be too much for those exorcists?"

"Relax Millarca," Lelouch said assumingly, "if those are genuine Holy Swords instead of the mass produced knock off made by the Church then those two must be competent warriors. I am sure they can hold their own against them, and should they not I'll call them off. Their purpose is to stall those two, so hopefully, Lint, Tomoe, and Tsubasa can complete their task, and I'll be commanding them directly."

Lelouch said, reaching out telepathically to the Hel-Walkers he summoned to direct their thoughts and actions.

As crazed as they were a powerful enough user of Norse and Seiðr magic could compel complete obedience from summoned Hel-Walkers allowing the summoner to direct their movements, which for someone tactically gifted like Lelouch made them into a deadly force to be reckoned with.

Lelouch grinned as a thought came to mind, _I'll have to remember to thank Freya for the lessons again later. _

For five years Lelouch Lamperouge had lived in the realm of Asgard home to the Gods of Norse Mythology thanks to the connections of his _relative _who allowed him, his sister, Tsubasa, and Tomoe to stay in their care. During his time there Lelouch enrolled at the Yggdrasil Academy where he excelled in many subjects, but one of his strongest was magic mastering many Nordic spells before being put under the wing of its greatest masters of Seiðr magic the Vanir Goddess Freya. Freya also happened to be the wife to the Aesir God Odin, the god who ruled over Asgard and the other Norse Gods.

Lelouch's time spent in Asgard was very well spent, and it also worked wonders for his sister, Tomoe, and Tsubasa.

* * *

"Ok I'll have to put that devil down," Lint commented rather cheerfully despite her previous profession.

Drawing a massive pistol from her coat on a unique holster that seemed too large for an ordinary human to handle. The oversized handgun was made of black gunmetal with small Nordic runes scribed upon slide which took up the entire upper part of the pistol. It was designed based upon the light guns used by exorcists which could shoot bullets made of light energy. The combat pistol Lint now had used destructively custom made 16 mm explosive armor-piercing rounds, which the bullets themselves are made out of blessed silver and an explosive tip containing a charge of pre-blessed mercury mixed with light-energy making it deadly to devils, vampires, Fallen Angels and others vulnerable to holy-based weapons.

Lastly, on the slide of the weapon near the end was the emblem of those who created the gun consisting of a pair of snakes emerging from a diamond on top of a triangle.

Spouting her devil-wings, a pair of black bat-like wings, Lint flew up to the bedroom window where Diodora was supposed to be, and sure enough, they spotted him lying in a bed with members of his peerage with Lint leveling his gun at Diodora's head.

Just as she pulled the trigger, the two exorcists breached the barrier waking Diodora's Queen and Diodora himself in time to see Lint aiming her weapon at him. In a moment of panic, Diodora raised his arm to project a magical shield, but to Lint's surprise, the bullet tore through the barrier of magical energy and went straight through Diodora's arm causing it to explode before destroying the wall behind him causing part of the bedroom's ceiling and wall to crumble.

Diodora began screaming in agony at the loss of his left arm, but his Queen reacted quickly by grabbing him and trying to retreat before the rest of his peerage scrambled to defend their king.

_What a gun! _

Lint was clearly impressed with her new firearm but soon focused on her task as she took aim intending to kill Diodora, especially now that he was wounded.

"Take out the target we'll handle his peerage," Tsubasa said while using her own devil wings to fly into the window, smashing through the glass using a shield she manifested.

"Here we go!" Tomoe declared drawing a katana with a sharp edge being white in color while the dull portion of the blade was pitch black with a gold handle and black wrapping.

After Tomoe smashed her way into the bedroom through window Lint had shot through to get Diodora she began attacking the members of Diodora's peerage.

Smiling Tomoe went on the offensive using her enhanced speed combined with the intense combat training she received during her time at Yggdrasil Academy. Unlike Lelouch who pursued the path and studied the arts of magic Tomoe endured hellish training at the hands of Valkyrie trainers, specifically her trainer was Geirdriful, the Master of Arms among the Valkyries who has mastered hundreds of weapons and oversaw the training of Odin's Einherjar from the worthy who entered Valhalla. Training had left her body on the verge of collapse every day for five years, but by the time she was fifteen, Tomoe was a master swordswoman and a battle-hardened combatant.

That was before she was reincarnated as a devil by Lelouch to become his Knight after the latter received a set of Evil Pieces, modeled after chess pieces. Lelouch received them from his _relative_ who had managed to secure a set of them, with Lelouch as her king and her as a knight becoming a devil with increased strength, flight and being a knight gives her a tremendous increase in speed.

Her blade was a collaboration between Lelouch's _relative_ and the Huldra Brothers, the famous Dwarven brothers responsible for forging the most excellent weapons in Asgard including the hammer of the Thunder God Thor. The katana was based upon Sacred Gears, weapons, and tools created by the biblical god to enact miracles on Earth. However what was created by the brothers and Lelouch's _relative_ was an artificial Sacred Gear, which was also an experiment of melding light and darkness together to create a potent weapon which Lelouch's relative dubbed the Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade.

It was a ridiculous name, but it delivered results.

Tomoe cut down one member of Diodora's peerage after getting around her foe's magical barrier and slashed open her throat with one swipe of her blade. When another member of Diodora's peerage tried to avenge her fallen comrade, Tomoe merely sidestepped her moving faster than the eye could track leaving an afterimage before driving her blade through the attacking woman's back and through her heart.

"I am sorry," Tomoe said while mindful trying to kill them quickly and painlessly as Lelouch ordered.

Tsubasa was engaging another member of Diodora's peerage, but her shield was also her weapon and another artificial Sacred Gear containing the spirit of a fairy inside. The shield was called Twinkle Aegis or otherwise called Shield of Spirit and Glory, another collaboration between Lelouch's relative and the Dwarven brothers.

It was a shield made of light, yet it was capable of being used as an offensive weapon.

Seeing an opening, Tsubasa used her weapon's offensive capabilities using the shield akin to a yo-yo as it shot outward from her grasp before moving to the left two members of Diodora's peerage catching them off guard. The shield was also charged with fire and lightening inflicting damage upon the stunned peerage members allowing Tomoe to quickly move in and kill them before they could recover.

One last member of Diodora's peerage in the bedroom attempted to attack the pair, but Tsubasa dodged her kick before counterattacking with a roundhouse kick that hit with enough force to snap the former nun's neck and send her body soaring through the air until it impacted a wall on the other side.

"I guess we're finished," Tomoe replied while Tsubasa nodded before the pair hurried off to join Lint.

Like Tomoe, Tsubasa had also had private training under a Valkyrie occasionally joining Tomoe and her teacher Geirdriful for sparring practice. Tsubasa's instructor was Gunnr, the Mistress of War who was among the Valkyries who preferred hand-to-hand combat over her fellow sisters which complimented Tsubasa since an early age she had studied martial arts. The training was brutal, especially since she was a human at the time, yet she was determined to become stronger and her efforts and five years of relentless combat training paid off.

She would join Lelouch's peerage as a Rook, which the role granted her vastly increased strength.

"We better hurry or Diodora will escape."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Diodora's peerage was already awake and hurrying to their king's defense while his Queen carried him on her shoulder while dodging gunfire from Lint.

Lint was still in hot pursuit, but she stopped using only the handgun she was given and had now summoned a sword she was borrowing from Lelouch from the pocket dimension it had been stored in. The blade was fashioned after a longsword with a crimson blade which dulled into a black the closer it drew to the hilt which was shaped like a four-point star. Unlike the other weapons, Lelouch and his party used the sword wasn't an artificial Sacred Gear, but it was an original weapon crafted by the Huldra Brothers in the fiery pits of Muspelheim, the Norse Realm of Fire. It was created in the hopes of forging a sword one day capable of rivaling the likes of Excalibur unhappy with the notion the blade has overshadowed their greatest creation Mjölnir.

The blade was a prototype, but the brothers had given it to Lelouch hoping to make use of it to test its effectiveness before improving on its design before forging the final model.

"This is a wonderful sword, so light and easy to handle," Lint replied with the same cheerfulness as she used both the handgun, another creation by the Huldra Brothers, and the Rakshasa Blade in tandem to begin clearing out the members of Diodora's peerage while closing in on her prey.

The surviving members of Diodora's peerage resorted to dodging instead of attempting to block any of Lint's attacks as she skillfully cut down or shot anyone in her path. To make the situation even worse for Diodora's peerage Tomoe and Tsubasa had quickly joined her to assist her in clearing out the last of Diodora's peerage leaving his Queen and Diodora himself.

* * *

"Your spell is holding," Millarca commented noticing that Diodora's Queen has been unable to use a teleportation spell to escape.

"Of course," Lelouch replied with a smirk, "when I tampered with their detection barrier I layered an anti-teleportation spell so they cannot teleport within its boundary."

Suddenly Lelouch noticed one of the runes, belonging to the Church Exorcists heading towards them.

"So one of them figured out our position," Lelouch noted in mild annoyance.

"Well they managed to fend off the Hel-Walkers you summoned," Millarca pointed out.

With a sigh, Lelouch rolled up his left sleeve before pulling down on the long black glove he wore to expose his arm. Once the skin was exposed, Lelouch used his free hand to materialize a sharp icicle to cut his arm enough to draw blood.

"I guess you'll have to step in," Lelouch said, offering his bleeding arm reluctantly.

The lower portion of Millarca's mask revealed her mouth before she opened her mouth, revealing a pair of fangs. Millarca used both hands to grasp Lelouch's arm before drinking the blood offered to her, but Lelouch was forced to pull his arm away when Millarca began eagerly drinking too much of his body. Luckily Lelouch managed to free his arm from Millarca after consuming Lelouch's blood, which triggered a transformation.

Millarca's body tensed up as the muscles upon her limbs grew as Lelouch's blood coursed through her veins empowering her.

_You're a real vampire. _

Lelouch thought before the self-inflicted wound healed within seconds after offering his blood to Millarca, which due to unusual circumstances when he was a child Lelouch had become a devil and dragon hybrid and because of that transformation his blood gained unique properties. One benefit was when a vampire consumed his blood; they would gain dramatically increased speed, durability, and strength along with powerful regenerative abilities.

Millarca was a pure-blooded vampire who joined Lelouch's peerage last year during a journey in her country where Lelouch had discovered the type of effects his blood could have when a vampire consumed it, and the effect was even greater because Lelouch was a virgin. Its taste was also intoxicating, although not enough to be addictive yet Millarca found it difficult to deny she really enjoyed its taste.

Upon joining Lelouch's peerage, she became his second Rook to compliment her skills as a close-quarters combatant.

"I'll support you," Lelouch said as he prepared to cast some spells to aid Millarca.

"I'll take care of the exorcist," Millarca replied before leaping off the roof to engage the approaching exorcist wielding a katana-like weapon.

Moving to intercept before the enemy could reach Lelouch the vampire transformed into a bat before flying towards the advancing exorcist before changing back into her human form and attempting to launch a surprise attack the female exorcist from above releasing a blast of wind from her hands before trying to drop kick her.

The wind attack tore apart the cloak the exorcist wore revealing it was a seventeen-year-old girl with long chestnut hair styled into a long twin-tails with violet eyes wearing the same combat suit as Lint.

Irina Shidou retreated from the wind attack, although she lost her cloak in the process while evading Millarca's attack and evading her kick from above. However, upon dodging the kick as it impacted the ground, the sheer power behind it left an instant crater destroying much of the ground around the point of impact.

"You are fast," Millarca offered politely, "I would very much like to avoid killing you since my master has no quarrel with the church. We simply wish to kill Diodora Astaroth."

"Not trying to kill me!" Irina exclaimed pointing to the impact crater Millarca's kick had created.

"Yes, but I am certain you would've been fine following a week in the hospital," Millarca admitted, although she forgot how much of a power boost Lelouch's blood tends to give her along with a random elemental power, which this time it seems to be wind.

"Well, you are a devil that needs to be taken down," Irina declared readying her sword.

"I will not be an easy target I assure you," Millarca offered politely.

Using the debris and dirt her landing had created combined with a burst of wind magic from her palms; a whirlwind of dust covered the area. Millarca was hoping to blind Irina and land an early blow to end the battle as soon as possible. Irina backed away, but Millarca rushed her and evaded a swing of Irina's sword before trying to punch her in the stomach. Irina side-stepped the blow before counterattacking with her sword, but Millarca quickly leaped back to avoid the swing.

"Come back here you heretic!"

Millarca smiled under her mask. Irina noticed newly summoned Hel-Walkers were advancing upon her location, having slowly surrounded her.

The Hel-Walkers rushed Irina trying to overwhelm her with sheer numbers, but Millarca joined the fray hoping the attacking undead would create an opening for her, but it was part of a strategy Lelouch had proposed to her internally through their telepathic link. Despite their numbers and savagery, Irina cut down the undead beings from the frozen wastes. She dodged one before slashing one in half across its belly moments before Irina side-stepped another before beheading it, which Millarca rejoined the battle and tried to attack Irina in conjunction with a Hel-Walker.

Suddenly Irina swung her blade at Millarca who instead of dodging it caught the weapon with both of her hands surprising the young woman.

"WHAT!?"

Suddenly vines erupted from the ground around Irina restraining her followed up by a pair of claw-like hands grabbing her shoulders before a deep voice spoke.

"**Devour!" **

Irina felt her strength literally drained from her as her legs felt like mush and her arms went limp.

Standing behind her was Lelouch, but instead of his attire, Lelouch was dressed in full armor fashioned after that of dragon consisting of black segmented armor with gold trim and purple gem-like eyes while he had wings which projected red energy filling out the wings. In this form, Lelouch looked like a black knight wearing dragon-themed armor with two curved horns making up the helmet with one long blade-like a horn in the middle.

"You made a tactical error by separating from your partner to face an unknown threat alone, but that was one of many tactical errors you and your partner have made," Lelouch lectured as Irina collapsed leaving Millarca to catch her before hitting the ground as Irina lost consciousness.

"Zero…your Balance Breaker," Millarca asked concerned about Lelouch's usage of his own Sacred Gear.

"It should be fine if I keep my usage of it within five minutes," Lelouch said, trying to assure the young woman.

Lelouch possessed a genuine Sacred Gear; when activated, took the form of a black clawed gauntlet upon his right arm. However, when using his Balance Breaker, the Sacred Gear transforms into armor that encases his whole body increasing his abilities while granting him unique abilities when it in use such as the ability to consume the strength of another and add it to his own.

However, for Lelouch, there was a risk when he used his Sacred Gear for prolonged periods, which was due to events that happened seven years ago as the Sacred Gear he possessed combined with interference from a third party had caused his transformation into a Devil and Dragon hybrid. As a result of those events and what followed Lelouch had to be mindful when using his Sacred Gear named Devouring Abyss containing the soul of the Demonic Dragon known as Alduin famous for devouring others, specifically devils, to assimilate and add their abilities and strengths to his own.

"Now let's help Lint and the others."

* * *

Back at the mansion grounds, Lint had just finished off Diodora after sending the bastard straight to hell by cleaving him in half while Tsubasa and Tomoe before double teamed his queen finishing her off. Now the other exorcist had arrived on the scene coming across the carnage left in the wake of Lint, Tomoe and Tsubasa's attack on the mansion.

Xenovia Quarta examined the scene before her as she leveled her giant sword, a great sword trimmed with gold and a purple blade as her brown eyes locked onto the three devils in the ruined dining hall the trio had pursued Diodora and his Queen into before finishing them off.

"Excalibur Destruction, so it must be you Xenovia," Lint greeted recognizing the blade.

"Lint Sellzen I heard you were excommunicated from the church," Xenovia remarked coldly before using one hand to pull her hood back revealing her chin-length blue hair.

"Unjustified if you heard about the scandal," Lint pointed out with her smile never fading.

"I have, but that is unimportant now," Xenovia said, referring to the devil wings Lint now possessed.

"Oh right," Lint replied. "Well I found some new friends, and we went off and punished that devil who had been taking the church's nuns and doing some pretty horrible stuff to them. We're heroes of justice."

"Nonsense you are heretics and you will be dealt with."

"Oh this could be trouble," Lint commented as she, Tomoe and Tsubasa assumed fighting stances.

"Exorcist from the Church," Lelouch called using magic to enhance the reach of his voice to ensure Xenovia could hear him. "I have your companion, if you wish for her to remain unharmed I ask that you step to the nearest window."

Without wasting a moment, Xenovia hurried to the window where she smashed the wall and the window apart before rushing outside to find Lelouch in his Balance Breaker with a masked Millarca holding a captive Irina.

"IRINA!"

Suddenly a pillar of water engulfed her followed by it being frozen solid immobilizing her. Before Xenovia could break free Lelouch seized her head with one hand, but behind him, Lelouch saw what she thought had been Zero, Millarca and Irina vanished revealing what she had seen was nothing more than an illusion to lure her into a trap.

"**Devour!" **

"Rushing head first like that was a bad idea since your partner made obvious bait to lure you into my trap," Lelouch said scolding the woman as his Devouring Abyss drained Xenovia of her strength as she struggled to break free.

Xenovia struggled in vain, but like Irina, she soon lost consciousness after all of her strength was sapped from her.

Once Xenovia was unconscious, Lelouch unfroze the ice before telepathically ordering Tsubasa to catch Xenovia before she hit the ground.

"So what do we do with these two?" Tomoe asked.

"Tie them up under one of the trees and leave their weapons near them. We have finished our objective," Lelouch answered before looking up at Lint. "Grab what's left of Diodora's head since we'll need proof of our success."

"I got it!"

* * *

Sometime after Lelouch and his group departed the area both Irina and Xenovia regained consciousness, although they were confused at first their memories of what had happened returned to them.

"Well, what the heck happened?" Irina said as she tried to struggle against the ropes that bound her and Xenovia to a tree.

"The opposition we faced was nothing like we were expecting," Xenovia replied.

"Maybe if you didn't go, Leeroy Jenkins, then maybe this could've ended differently, and not splitting up was probably not a good idea."

Xenovia sighed, "I'll agree with you on that last part, but who is Leeroy?"

Irina only sighed in defeat, because she should've known better that Xenovia hadn't heard of what Leeroy Jenkins was associated with.

* * *

Miles away in another city along the coast of Italy, but more specifically in the town of Positano was a small celebration with Tsubasa, Millarca, Tomoe, and Lint enjoying a large meal to celebrate the success of their mission despite running into some trouble caused by Xenovia and Irina's appearance.

"I can get used to this, a big meal with friends," Lint complimented eating a chicken leg.

The four girls were joined by another teenage girl at their table; she was dressed in attire typical for a nun consisting of a black tunic and a white apron while she didn't wear the headpiece and coverings allowing her blonde hair to hang freely as she sat at the table with Tsubasa, Millarca, Tomoe, and Lint. She had a fair skin complexion and grey eyes with a tint of blue within them.

"How are you feeling Mirana?" Lint asked of her friend and the nun who was recently excommunicated from the Holy Church's Russian branch named Mirana Shatarova.

A formidable nun skilled in hand to hand combat, but what drew Diodora's attention was her deceptively large breasts which were something that made her famous much to the confusion of Lelouch why anyone in a religious organization would praise their nuns on sex appeal.

"I am ok, but are you sure about becoming a devil?" Mirana asked with obvious concern about the choice she made when she accepted a position as Lelouch's pawn.

Although the role of knight could've suited her; Lint had requested becoming a pawn believing once she was inside enemy territory, she could easily promote herself to Queen, Knight or even a Rook believing it gave her more flexibility.

"Nah it's fine I mean I got booted from the church, and I didn't know what else to do," Lint answered as her cheerful demeanor faded briefly. "But if what Lelouch has done about Diodora is something of a normal thing for him then sign me up. I can still punish the wicked in the name of OW!"

Lint held her head because devils could not pray nor read the bible without taking damage and Lint had forgotten that fact a few times since becoming a devil.

"I really need to be a little careful," Lint said slightly sad by the fact she could no longer pray or read the bible.

"Just take it easy," Millarca offered.

"Hey, Mirana do you want some extra rice?" Tomoe asked while offering the plate.

"Uh sure thing," Mirana answered shyly.

Meanwhile, in one of the larger bedrooms, Lelouch was sitting in a chair in front of the desk without a shirt, but most of the right side of his body including his arm were covered in black dragon scales. Standing behind him was a young woman who was the same age as him with long light mauve hair and orange eyes. The young girl also had a fair skin complexion wearing a sleeveless white and black trimmed dress with a black skirt underneath it.

"I am glad you didn't lose control of your Devouring Abyss," the young woman noted while placing her hands upon Lelouch's back to train the excess magical energy from his body to enable Lelouch's body to regain its human appearance.

"So I am, but if I keep my usage strictly limited, I can handle it."

Ingvild Leviathan; Lelouch's Queen and the half-blood child between a human and a member of the Leviathan Clan whose ancestor was among the original Devil Kings of the Underworld. Their family fell from grace following the conclusion of the civil war following the deaths of the original devil kings resulting in the Leviathan Family being driven off as outcasts. She was introduced to Lelouch by the latter's _relative_ who had found the girl after she was afflicted by a disease that put her into a deep slumber. Until a combination of using Lelouch's blood to devise a potential cure and the development of her own Sacred Gear enabled her to be cured and awaken from her decades-long slumber.

Her Sacred Gear; Nereid Kyrie a powerful Sacred Gear with the ability to manipulate Dragons and the Sea.

Something that Lelouch's _relative_ suggested could be used as a way of restraining Lelouch's Sacred Gear should he ever lose control of it from overusing its abilities given its effects on his body.

"I know, but you should really be more careful considering those instances where you did lose control."

Lelouch sighed as he recalled those moments.

"I know and I rather not have Vail called in to stop me again."

"Good," Ingvild offered with a smile as she observed parts of Lelouch's torso were changing back to normal as she absorbed more of the excess energy. "By the way, have you decided what you'll do with Mirana?"

Lelouch contemplated that before responding, "At this point, I am not sure. She is free to join my peerage if she wants, but I will not force that decision upon her. For now, she'll stay with us until she makes a decision or we find a safe place for her."

"So, what happens next?"

"We'll report our job was a success and then we'll return to Area 11. Azazel tells me he might've found where the possessor of the Boosted Gear is."

"Oh," Ingvild said curious, "isn't that one of the Sacred Gears containing the soul of a Dragon Emperor?"

"Yes similar to mines," Lelouch confirmed with a nod, "but like the White Dragon Emperor the Demonic Dragon Emperor has some unpleasant history with the red one."

"Sounds like you have a busy month ahead of you," Ingvild commented with a gentle smile.

Lelouch smiled in turn, "Yes, I know, but we have other tasks that must be attended to once we return before we can get to that."

* * *

A/N: So that's it for chapter one and here is a line up of Lelouch's peerage so far.

King: Lelouch Lamperouge

Queen: Ingvild Leviathan

Knight: Tomoe Meguri

Rook: Tsubasa Yura

Rook: Millarca Vordenburg

Pawn (x2): Lint Sellzen

Pawn: Sayoko Shinozaki

Lint, Millarca, and Ingvild are all new characters in the light novels which have been introduced recently.

Details on how each of them became part of Lelouch's peerage will be elaborated upon as the story progresses further, including how Lelouch's relative got him a set of Evil Pieces. And I am sure some of you have come to suspect who Lelouch's relative is.

Not to mention details on Lelouch's Sacred Gear and the events that would lead to Tsubasa and Tomoe joining Lelouch's peerage and how he became a devil dragon hybrid will be explored in the following chapters when Lint gets told the story.

And if you are wondering who is going to fill the spots in Sona's peerage, Rias's peerage and in Issei's harem respectively.

I know some people don't tend to like Issei very much, but cutting him from the story would be similar to cutting out Ichigo from Bleach or Naruto from his series while going against one of my personal rules of no bashing on characters regardless if I like them or not. I'll be using Issei's self from the manga and light novels than his anime counterpart, and aside from maybe some poking some fun at him for light hearted fun it would make for an amusing comparison to Lelouch who is building up a harem despite having no initial interest in one with someone who wants to be harem king. Not that I am trying to have Lelouch compete for that title, which make it all the more amusing. Simply put I will not bash Issei nor cut him from the story because he is the main character of his series so I will give him the respect he is due.

For now Issei's harem will consist of; Asia and Rias (subject to change).

Anyway I got some replacement candidates in mind for them, and I might include some from Code Geass's cast who has a lot of choices across the main series and the OVA and side stories, etc. I have settled on some, but others I'll withhold my decision for the time being to see how certain events play out.

I am also aware Tomoe is noted to be interested in younger boys, so relax I got an idea in mind to get around that for her inclusion in the harem.

The poll on my profile is to decide on the final three spots for Lelouch's harem before I will run a poll to narrow down Code Geass characters who people might not mind seeing involved with Issei, which I might wait on until some characters from the side stories and OVAs get introduced.

The harem will max out at ten which will consist of: Tsubasa, Ingvild, Tomoe, Tsubasa, Kallen, C.C, Lint, Millarca plus whoever wins the poll. I am willing to go beyond ten, but only if I am certain I can manage that many characters in the harem.

Finally I had planned to keep Diodora alive, but given how his peerage got taken down and how shallow he was as an overall villain given reception for him I decided to simply kill him now especially since we know very little about the rest of his peerage. Not to mention, I sought to do a different approach by having Lelouch do what he excels at…being a commander and the strategist, which I hope was on proper display with his planning in this chapter. Especially with how he lured Xenovia into a trap using her usual of charging into a situation and using brute force to overpower an enemy against her. I tried to make the battle fair and exciting, but I was worried about dragging it out too long since Lelouch had no desire to really fight them, so he sought to end it as quickly as possible.

I hope that covers most questions anyone might've been planning to ask, but I look forward to your reviews and feedback.


End file.
